


Festival of Colors

by AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, purely because I wanted it, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable/pseuds/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable
Summary: Zuko is sad that he can't see a festival he was looking forward to.If Zuko can't go to the festival, can Sokka bring the festival to Zuko?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Festival of Colors

Sokka saw Zuko sitting on an outcrop of rock and climbed to join him. Zuko was watching the stars sadly, and Sokka put a hand on his back.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

With a sigh, Zuko pulled his knees to his chest. “It’s nothing.”

Sokka rubbed his back a little and shook his head. “If it bothers you, it’s not nothing.”

Zuko smiled softly and laughed. “Okay, then it’s stupid.”

“Doubt that,” Sokka countered, grinning. Zuko laughed again and rolled his eyes. Sokka’s smile turned soft, and he put his arm around Zuko. “C’mon. You’re upset about something, and talking about it may help.”

“I just...” Zuko sighed and shook his head. “Next week is the Festival of Colors, and I was looking forward to going with Mai.”

Sokka pulled him a little closer and nodded. “Tell me about the festival, it sounds fun.”

“I never went before, but it’s supposed to be beautiful,” Zuko smiled softly and looked away. “There are fireworks, and music, and street food, and dancing. It’s a special festival for couples to celebrate and gain luck for the coming year. I was so excited to go for the first time, but...now I can’t. And I may never get the chance, if we don’t win.”

“We will,” Sokka smiled softly. “And you’ll get to have your festival, I promise.”

Zuko just leaned on Sokka and sighed again. “I hope so. Thank you, though. Getting it out did help.”

“Glad I could be there for you, buddy.” Sokka clapped him on the back and grinned. “Come on, it’s my turn to cook, and I need an assistant.”

Zuko laughed. “You just need someone to start the fire.”

"Still helping," Sokka laughed. Zuko rolled his eyes and followed Sokka back to camp with a smile.

He ended up helping more by chopping and seasoning vegetables while Sokka seasoned the meat. After everyone else had gone to bed, Sokka took Aang aside and they started to plan.

\-----

Everything was perfect.

Katara and Sokka had been cooking all day. Toph had been sparring with Zuko to keep him away from camp, and Suki was leaning to play a few songs from Aang.

Finally everything was ready and Sokka grinned to himself as he watched Zuko and Toph sparring for a little bit. After a while, he raised his voice.

“Hey Toph! Mind if I borrow Zuko for a few?”

“Go ahead! We’re 45 for zip anyway,” Toph laughed.

“I don’t remember hitting 40,” Zuko chuckled and groaned as he brushed dust off him. “But yeah, I think I’m good. My ego can take a lot more than it used to, but it still has its limits.”

Sokka laughed and threw an arm around him. “Okay, come to my tent, I whipped up a little something for you, and I hope you like it.”

Zuko looked at him in confusion, but followed him nonetheless. When Sokka got there, he pulled out a piece of paper and took a deep breath.

“Okay, so this probably isn’t on the level that you’re used to, but I wanted to write you something that tells you what you mean to me. And the title is a little bit of a joke, but the poem itself is genuine,” Sokka flushed and coughed as Zuko’s eyes widened.

“Okay, so, An Ode to Flameo Hotman-”

Sokka was cut off by Zuko laughing, and he grinned softly. “What? It’s not supposed to be that funny.”

“Okay, even if you are using that outdated slang, it was Sifu Hotman, Flameo was a greeting.” The smile on Zuko’s face was blinding, and Sokka flushed.

“Noted for future taunting,” Sokka grinned. “May I continue?”

Zuko nodded, and Sokka took a deep breath.

“Okay, I’m still pretty new to this, so don’t get your hopes too high, but I have been working on this for days” Sokka smiled sheepishly.

“An Ode to Sifu Hotman,

“When we first met, in the cold and the snow

I thought we’d always be foes.

As time passed, the feeling only grew,

Until you decided to shock us with something new.

You wanted to be friends,

To try and make amends,

Because we needed someone that firebends.

“Since then, in that short span,

You’ve proved to be a really dependable man.

You show kindness and compassion,

And you defend us from your sister in an eager fashion.

You’re funny, even when irate,

You’re smart, and fun to debate,

And the way you make tea is great.

“Zuko, we haven’t been friends long,

But I see now that was wrong.

You try so hard to be happy,

And I’m sorry if this sounds sappy.

You’re a good fighter

And I’m not the best writer,

But being with you, I feel lighter.”

Sokka didn’t dare glance up from the paper until he was finished, and Zuko was staring at him with eyes wide, and Sokka wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the setting sun or not, but he thought he caught a pink flush on his cheeks. Zuko broke into another grin and wiped the corners of his eyes with a soft laugh.

“That’s...really good, Sokka.”

Pride swelled in Sokka’s chest and he smiled. “I’m so glad you like it! Here, I kept a copy for myself, but I want you to have the original.”

Zuko smiled and took the paper, winding it into a tube and tucking it into his belt. “Thank you, Sokka. I really appreciate this.”

“Oh man, you haven’t seen the half of it, come with me.” Sokka grinned and took his hand, running to where the rest of camp was.

Zuko’s eyes widened when he saw the stone stalls filled with steaming food. The smell was mouthwatering, and he looked at everyone in shock, who all just grinned and nodded to Sokka. When Zuko turned to look at him, he smiled sheepishly.

“You seemed so upset about missing that festival, so I kind of...had everyone put one together just for you.”

“You...did all this for me?”

The look in Zuko’s eyes made Sokka’s stomach do backflips, and he gave Zuko a lopsided grin.

“Only with a lot of help, but...yeah.”

Time slowed down for Sokka as Zuko grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in. He hardly heard the cheering and whooping as Zuko kissed him. He smiled and pulled Zuko closer as he was lost in the kiss until a thunderous boom resonated above them. Zuko pulled back, startled, but his eyes lit up when he saw the arcs of color above them. He turned back to Sokka with the sweetest grin Sokka had ever seen and stars in his eyes.

“You even got fireworks?!”

“I...know a guy,” Sokka shrugged shyly. “I mean, you can’t have a Festival of Colors without fireworks.”

This time, Sokka was only half surprised when Zuko pulled him in for another kiss. When he pulled away, he was definitely blushing, but he looked so happy it made Sokka’s heart hurt. “C’mon, let’s get something to eat, then we should dance!”

“Right away!” Sokka laughed and followed Zuko, ignoring the grins from his friends and sister. “I hope you’re a good dancer.”

“I learned from the best,” Zuko grinned. “My uncle said no nephew of his wouldn’t know how to dance.”

"Let's see how well your uncle taught you then," Sokka grinned


End file.
